Count Bleck's Memories
by Alex Sambora
Summary: In addition to the memories Bleck supplies,this is my version of his and Timpani's lives before the game ntains spoilers.Beat Super Paper Mario before reading this.Bleck/BlumierexTippi/Timpani
1. A Nasty Fall

DTOTF: Hi! This my first Mario fic so I decided it would be about Count Bleck/Blumiere and Tippi/Timpani from _Super Paper Mario_. I'm sorry that if you haven't finished the game before reading this as I guess this would spoil the ending but still. I wanted to do this after playing the game and/or looking at artwork of the two before Blumiere became Count Bleck. So, ahem. I do not own the two but I've forgotten what Bleck's dad's real name is or it's the fact that I actually watched a few cut scenes (the one after the first chapter the first time Bleck remembers Timpany and then the chapter cutscene before you go to Castle Bleck) when my brother and mom were playing it. So I really hope you enjoying this spoiler story and I'm sorry that it's a spoiler.

NOTE: I drew a picture of what I think it was like after Bleck was transformed back into Blumiere (if he did, that is because I've never seen his, Mario, Bowser, Luigi, Peach, and I think Dimentio's battle) and I put Tippany instead of Timpany.

NOTE 2: This is not in italics (as the flashback stories I write usually are) as it is actually from Bleck's memories and it probably happened not too long ago.

NOTE 3: In Bleck's first memory, he recalls Timpani saying that he'd had a nasty fall from a nearby cliff and that he was slightly disgusted at finding himself in a human's house after waking up and in his second memory, he recalls saying that it was hard sneaking out of the castle after that inccident so this is how it s'pposedly went before the beginning of the first flashback.

NOTE 4: Bleck said at one point that he was the prince of the Tribe Of Darkness. I dunno what he wore but it was probably something classy.

NOTE 5: I am very well aware I have just ruined the whole thing so forget I said anything in these notes. I am also aware that note one was completely unneccassary.

Proulog-A Nasty Fall

"So... This is the town beyond the castle's village? How intriguing..."

Prince Blumiere of the Tribe Of Darkness walked (or floated--whichever you prefer) slowly to the edge of the top of the cliff he stood on, looking out at the town below and remembering how he had wanted to see it since he was naught but a toddler.

**Flashback**

_"Blumiere. Blumiere. Blumiere, where are you?"_

_"Right here, father."_

_"What are you looking at?" Blumoone said as he walked up behind his young son, who was staring out at a town from the window._

_"That place right there," Blumiere said, pointing to it. "What is it, Father?"_

_"That? It's the village of Karuna. It is inhabited by people not of the Tribe Of Darkness." The young prince looked back at the village absetnmidedly._

_"I want to go see it some day."_

_"Maybe when you are older. You are naught but a little child at the moment, my son." Blumiere looked down, disappointed._

_"I understand."_

**End flashback**

As Blumiere thought back to the day he created this dream, he unfortunately did not notice that the cliff did not provide landing at the front just a few feet below the edge and as soon as he realized that the cartoon effect of standing in thin air for a few seconds before realizing it, he dropped down, flailing his amrs (if possible) and, um... legs is that was even true as he fell, screaming bloody murder.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_**BAM**_

"OOF!!!!!!!!!!!!! CRAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed before closing his eyes and shutting up/becoming semi-concious.

As Blumiere flailed and screamed, a young girl with long red hair that had wite streaks rainbow-colored bangs with a multi-colored butterfly pixl-shaped hair bow wearing a white dress and white slipper shoes looked towards the cliff to see him free-falling/cliff-diving, his blue hair smacking against the air as he fell.

"Oh no!" she muttered when he landed, screaming in pain. She rushed over to him and knelt down to her hands and knees beside him. "Are you OK, sir? Are you hurt?" Blumiere groaned and opened his eyes, his gaze unfocused as he stared into the beautiful gray eyes of the girl fretting about his serious and possibly mortal fall.

"No..." he moaned. "I-I think I broke something... Who are you, miss...?"

"My name is Timpani. What's yours?"

"B-Blumiere..." he muttered before losing conciousness again.

"Blumiere," Timpani repeated. She stroked his dark blue hair. "I'll take care of you... Don't worry a bit."

**Timpani's house**

"Father? Are you home?"

"Timpani," her father Timothy said, surprised at seeing her carrying someone blue-haired and unconsious on his daughter's back. "Who on Earth do you have there?"

"He said his name was Blumiere," Timpani replied. "While I was out, I heard screaming and saw him falling from a cliff. He seemed terrified. I went to check if he was OK and he said he thought he broke something. I couldn't just leave him to die in pain. I'm too generous for that. I would feel bad if that was the case. He's been moaning alot all the way here. Could he stay until he heals a little? Please, Father?" Timothy looked at Blumiere, who really was unconsiously moaning in pain and even seemed to be that wya himself.

"Of course he can, dear. I know how hospitable you are. But we will need to contact his parents about this so they don't think he was kidnapped. We can wait and get the information we need after he wakes up."

"OK. Thank you for letting him stay, Father."

**A few hours later**

Blumiere stirred, not opening his eyes though. He felt pain in his head and right arm so he figure he cracked his skull slightly and that the arm was what he felt like was broken.

"Huh? Where am I? It's warm and feels pleasent in here. Wait... Do I smell human?" He slightly opened his eyes. "That's because this is a _human's_ house! BLECHH!!!!!!"

"Quit squirming please. You've taken a nasty fall from one of the nearby cliffs." Blumiere's eyes focused and he recognized the one talking as Timpani, the girl he had met after his fall from said cliff who asked if he was OK and that they had told the other their names before he lost consiousness(again).

"Why are you helping me? Do I not disgust you? I am of the Tribe Of Darkness. Am I not repulsive?" He wasn't trying to be rude or anything. He was actually greatful that someone he barely knew was helping him when he was injured. Timpani smiled lightly.

"Of course not. I don't care what you look like. You would have to not have a kind, pure heart to ignore someone very injured in physical or soulful appearence." Blumiere slightly smiled back.

"That's a kind thing to say. Before I lost consiousness earlier, did you say your name was... Timpani?"

"Yes. My name is Timpani. You are Blumiere, right? I guess you must recall that little awkward introduction, no?"

"I do remember... And I also remember saying something felt broken. Is there? Is something broken?"

"Yes. Your right arm is. I have healed some of your injuries with medical herbs but I cannot completely heal them. My father said you could stay here until you feel a little better. Would you like that?"

"Yes... but that is being too kind to someone like me but it is OK if you don't mind it. I will have to tell my father, of course, so he doesn't get the wrong impression."

"If you tell us where you live and who your parents are, we will be able to contact them. By where you fell from, I get the feeling it's in a town beyond this one atop the cliff."

"Yes... This is Karuna Village, isn't it?"

"Yes. You said you were of the Tribe Of Darkness?"

"Yes. My title in our tribe is Prince Blumiere and my father's is King Blumoone. Our tribe inhabits the next village, the town of Dark. My home is Castle Darkness."

"OK. We will send a note to your father to let him know you are here and when you are feeling better, you can go home. Rest for now, Prince Blumiere," Timpani said, placing a hand gentley on his chest. "You are in good hands."

"Thank you miss," Blumiere said, lightly smiling again and placing one hand over hers. "You are too kind." As he drifted back into unconsiousness, he added, "And please... Just call me Blu... mi... ere..."

Timpani smiled as she watched for a few minutes of his sleeping with the smile still on his face. She pushed a few strands of his blue hair


	2. Blumiere's Question And Blumoone's Rage

DTOTF: I do not own Bleck/Blumiere or Tippi/Timpani but I own Khaki.

Chp. 1-Blumiere's Question And Blumoone Rage

Blumiere awoke to the feel of something warm and wet being placed on his head. He opened his eyes and found Timpani beside him again. She was holding a bowl and there was a smiled on her face.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he said back.

"Feeling any better?"

"Slightly."

"That's good. Can you open your mouth?" He did and he stuck something into his mouth.

"What is this?"

"It's a breakfast food we eat here. It's morning and I'm surprised you didn't wake up when your stomache growled." She pulled the spoon out and he kept it in his mouth for a few seconds before deciding he liked the taste.

"It's good. What's it called?"

"Oatmeal. You like it?"

"Yes," Blumiere said, smiling. "It's one of the best things I've ever tasted."

"Open your mouth if you want some more." He did and after swallowing a few more bites, he licked his lips(...?), happy.

"Thank you, Miss Timpani. You are really too kind."

"You needn't add the 'miss' to my name, Blumiere. Just Timpani is fine."

"Timpani... Wait," Blumiere said when she went to give him some more. "I was wondering... since you're being so nice to me... if you want to come to my castle for dinner sometime after I am well enoguh to go home and, well, if you want to... be friends?"

"Well, being friends _does_ sound nice so yes to that part. But about coming to dinner... Wouldn't your father be mad at the fact that you've invited a human?"

"I am sure he'd understand upon me explaining to him about you or having you accompany me home." Timpani slightly smiled.

"I guess so. Thank you for thinking that. I wil accompany you home so you'd have a beter chance of your father believing you about me."

"Thank you, Timpani," Blumiere said, smiling. "I have just one question though."

"What's that?" Timpani asked.

"Where did you put the rest of my clothes?"

"Huh?"

Blumiere glanced down and then back up to her. She looked at his lower torso to see that he was only wearing boxers(all Bleck/Blumiere fans are allowed to go crazy at the image). Timpani blushed.

"Oh! Uh..." The prince of the Tribe Of Darkness slightly laughed.

"It's OK. I'm not accusing you of wanting to see what I'd look like in just my undergarments. I was just curious as to where my shirt and pants went. Oh and, uh, I'm sorry I lied to you. I have another question."

"What's that?"

"Have you sent my whereabouts to my father?"

"Yes," Timpani answered. "A few moments after you fell back asleep, I went to send it to him. I'm sure he understands completely."

**Castle Of Darkness**

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" Blumiere's father screamed. "MY SON HAS TAKEN A FALL FROM A CLIFF AND IS BEING TREATED BY A _**HUMAN**_?!?!?! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!!!! WHAT WAS BLUMIERE EVEN DOING OUT OF THE PALACE IN THE FIRST PLACE?!?!?!?!"

"King Blumoone, do you not remember the dream your son has had since he was a child?" the king's servant Khaki asked.

"Yes," Blumoone said, calmer, as he remembered what Blumiere's dream of seeing Karuna Village. "I understand that but whne he gets home, he is in deep trouble." He read over the note again. "'Your son has broken his right arm, slightly cracked his skull, and has many other injuries. I have his agreement on my wanting him to stay at my house until he feels well enough to go home. He nor you has to repay me and my father for our hospitality. Please don't think we will keep him from his home. He is good hands. -Timpani.'"

"...What?" Khaki said.

"That's the rest of this girl's letter. The person who is currently taking care of him is named Timpani."

"Timpani as in the type of drum?"

"I guess."


	3. Feeling Better

DTOTF: I don't own Bleck/Blumiere or Tippi/Timpani but I own Khaki.

Chp. 2-Feeling Better

A few days passed and eventually Blumiere was able to sit up, feed himself, and move his head at odd angles. He'd also gotten quite an appetite for oatmeal in the mornings and he never complained whenever he didn't get some. A few more days passed and he was able to walk while leaning against the walls. Three weeks after his fall, he and Timpani decided that he was well enough to make the long journey home.

"Maybe you should stay atleast a few more days longer," Timpani's father Timothy suggested the day Timpani was set to accompany Blumiere back to the Castle Of Darkness. "Your arm is still not healed all the way. Are you sure you can make your journey home with it still broken?"

"Yes," Blumiere said, pulling on his shirt. "And thank you for thinking of that but I cannot. You have already done enough for me as it is and I am really greatful for it."

"I'll be back soon, Father," Timpani said as she and Blumiere walked out the door. "I promise."

**On the way to Castle Darkness**

"Really, Timpani," Blumiere said. "Thank you for you and your father's hospitality. I really appreciate it. Thank you for also healing me. You have such a pure heart. Um... may I... hug you?"

"Sure," Timpani said. They hugged and let go after a minute.

"There it is," Blumiere said when they came to a sign reading 'Welcome To The Town Of Dark', pointing at a tall figure almost the same color of his skin in the distance. "That's my home. Castle Darkness. Many people may recognize me on the streets and wonder why I am with I am with a human following me but I can hold on to you so they know you're not a stalker."

"That sounds good. But what if people wonder why I am in your home village?"

"I will explain to them that you are with me and you are such a nice girl that I simply had to introduce you to my father. Which is true."

"What if they stare at me? What if they decide I repulse them like you thought you repulsed me?"

"Then they will pay dearly." Blumiere placed his left arm around her and they walked into the villiage. As they strolled down the streets, he added, "And Timpani?"

"Yes, Blumiere?" Timpani replied.

"About me being a little disgusted when I first saw I was in your house... I'm truly sorry about it. I had no idea you were such good people until we talked a little. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course, Blumiere."

"Hey!" a voice shouted, making Blumiere and Timpani turn around to see an angry tribesman glaring at Timpani. "Girl! In case you dunno, he is the _prince_ of our tribe! He is _Prince_ Blumiere! Why don't you address him correctly instead of just calling him by his name?!"

"Shut up and don't worry about it," Blumiere said.

"Prince Blumiere, what happened to your arm?" a concerned tribeswoman asked, seeing the bandages around Blumiere's arm and the right angle it was in. "Did something happen?"

"Yes," Blumiere said. "I fell off a cliff." The tribeswoman gasp.

"Oh no! Does King Blumoone know?"

"Yes. In fact, Timpani here," He gestured toward the girl he had his left arm around, "was the one who told him and helped to heal some of my other injuries. She has been very good to me and is already aware that I am a prince. I have given her permission to call me just by my name so get of her back." Blumiere directed this last declaration with a glare to the tribesman who got onto Timpani for calling him just by his name. "Do you all udnerstand? That is an order. Now if you'll excuse up, we are going to the castle. Dismissed."

He and Timpani continued on down to the castle and when they arrived Blumiere shouted the order to lower the drawbridge. They walked inside and the guard who saw him with Timpani had a confused expression on his face.

"I beg your majesty's pardon," he said, "but who is this girl?"

"This is Timpany," Blumiere replied. "Do you remember two weeks ago when a letter arrived for my father declaring that I had been injured after falling from a cliff and I was being treated by a human?"

"Yes, sire."

"Well, this is the girl mentioned in the letter. She and her father have been very nice to me so if you do not respect her, _it's the brig for you and anyone else who disrespects her_!" The voice he said this in was one full of authority and truth. The guard nodded quickly, understanding the prince's demand.

"Sir, yes, sir!" he said, panicked.

"Good man!" Blumiere said and led Timpani into the castle.

**Throne room**

"Good man!"

Blumoone recognized the voice shouting at the guard as his son's he heard footsteps--those belonging to Blumiere and also an unknown pair of steps--and looked up, angered.

"Blumiere," was all the king said.

"Father, please pardon my brief disappearence," Blumiere said. "I beg of you. The girl who had someone in town deliver the letter to you regarding my condition..." He stepped out the way a little to reveal the slightly-shaking Timpani. "This is the girl. Her name is Timpani and if you ever want me to speak to you again, you will thank her and her father for watching me while I was in such a jumbled condition. She has helped to nurse me back to the way I am this moment after I had the fall from that cliff. I know I am your son and the Fifth Commandment Of God declares to respect thy father but I will never forgive you if you don't thank her. I will hold the grudge against you. I am your son and the prince of the Tribe Of Darkness."

"What does that part have to with anything? The part where you declare your title in town."

"I really don't know why but you know it's true! Timpani has a kind, pure heart and soul. She is my friend."

"Does she know this?! That you have decided she's your friend?!"

"She knows. I even asked her. And even if she didn't agree, I would still consider her a friend," Blumiere said, placing his arm around Timpani's shoulder. She placed her hand on his. "Please. Understand, Father, that I appreciate her for caring for me while I was in such a bad condition. If she had not found me after my fall, I would not be here today. I owe her alot, Father, and I've said it five times before--thank her and her father for taking care of me." Blumoone was silent for a moment before answering.

"I guess you're right. This is the fifth time you've outdone me in an argument. Now." The king turned to Timpani. She clung to Blumiere tighter.

"Not so much," he whispered in her ear.

"Miss Timpani," Blumoone said, getting up and walking towards them. She hid her face in Blumiere's shoulder as he raised a hand but she opened her eyes a little when she felt not Blumiere's hand on her shoulder--but Blumoone's. "Thank you for watching over my son. I am sorry I was yelling and made you scared. The last time a human was in our town, my father was killed so everyone born since then has been told to be disgusted of humans."

"He apologized for being disgusted when he saw he was in my house when he woke up after being injured," Timpani said, frowning.

"And I meant it too," Blumiere said when Blumoone looked at him. "I had been taught that humans were naught but scum but Timpani and her father are not. They took care of me and I think me and Timpani have bonded over that time. I hope you don't mind but... I've invited her and her father to come to dinner sometime as one of the repayments for taking care of me. Is that all right?"

"After what you said about her in our argument, I can see why you would want to," Blumoone said. "I guess it's OK."

"Oh!" Timpani said, suddenly remembering something.

"What is it?" Blumiere asked.

"I should be getting home." Blumiere frowned.

"Did you not enjoying coming with me?"

"No, no. I did but it's getting late."

"Oh, OK. Do you want me to come and make sure nothing or no one attacks you?"

"I guess it's OK but then what was the point of my coming back here with you?" Blumiere looked down.

"I see. You think our trip here together was a total waste."

"No I don't. I had fun walking with you."

"So would you like me to come?"

"Do you promise to watch your step this time?" both Timpani and Blumoone asked. Blumiere tried not to laugh.

"Yes, I promise to watch where I'm walking."

"Then there's your answer," Timpany said.

"Be careful you two," Blumoone said as his son and Timpani left the room.

**Infront Of Timpani's house**

"Thank you for accompanying me back to the castle and being there as proof that humans aren't bad," Blumiere said. "I really appreciated it."

"It's OK, Blumiere. It was really fun being with you." Blumiere smiled.

"So about you and your father coming for dinner... Do you think you can make it tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me to come tomorrow night and escort you there?"

"Sure." Blumiere smiled again.

"Good night," he said, leaning forward and putting his forehead against hers.

They both closed their eyes and he leaned the bottom half of his face towards Timpani's. Blumiere was trying to kiss her and Timpani did not know. But he couldn't do it. Instead he removed his forehead from hers and pressed his lips (...?) against there. She opened her eyes as he let go.

"Blumiere," Timpani said.

"Timpani," Blumiere said, looking down. He looked back up. "Good night."

"Good night."

They departed.


End file.
